Cuddles In The Dark
by PhantomVoldyGleek24601
Summary: The dark can be an incredibly scary place for a seven-year-old...Random drabble, one-shot...LittleKlaine fluffiness, Anderberry siblings :D Hope you enjoy!


**Hey everyone :') I haven't posted for ages, and got this idea for a drabble :') Pure fluff! Hope you like :') xPVG24601xxx**

After a full, tiring day of fun and games; nothing is more frightening than your bedroom in the dead of the night.

Yes, the very room that earlier served as your pirate ship, your castle, your desert island-morphs into an underworld of terrors and nightmares, awaiting the chance to…well, do whatever it is that dark creatures do with very small children. Suddenly-the props and climbing frames of the chairs and cupboards became dark, scary monsters, looming like vultures, just waiting for a foot to slip out from under your duvet. The wardrobe which had been your cave, your hide-out from the villains, the gateway to Narnia-became a crypt, full of skeletons with chattering teeth, mummies with bandages unravelling to reveal the rotting, centuries-old flesh beneath. The carpet was alive with snakes, crocodiles, alligators-sharpening their terrible teeth and rearing their heads, sniffing out their next unfortunate prey. The dressing-gowns hung upon the back of the door became ghosts and death-shrouds; the shadow cast by the door the essance of the Grim Reaper himself…

Funny how the imagination-and natural human fear of the dark-plays tricks on the perfectly rational mind.

Kurt Hummel's imagination was as good and working as anyone's-he probably used it even more than most. And this house he'd been to a thousand times, knew almost as well as his own-became a ghost train at night…Cuddled up in his _The Little Mermaid _sleeping bag that Daddy had been so against buying, his teddy Toto crushed lop-sided between his knees and chin, he trembled, a small bundle of shivers, terribly afraid.

A small snore from the bottom bunk of the bunk-beds beside him. Even this, in the voice he knew so well and often became quite sick of-still made him jump out of his porcelain skin. Rachel Berry slept in the bed, just a few inches above him, about a foot to his left. Kurt was a regular guest in this house, and considered Rachel the sister he'd never had-even if she could be _annoying_.

Rachel really _was_ a sister-of the other boy, silently asleep in the top bunk.

Kurt's very best friend Blaine, the back of his curly head just visible between the bars, was the reason Kurt was here so often. Rachel was just incidental-Blaine was Kurt's other half, his twin, his best friend ever since the very first scary day at elementary school where they'd held hands shyly, trying to find their way to the toilet. Since then-they'd been inseparable.

But now-Kurt was in a terribly frightening predicament, and staring up at Blaine's springy curls was not going to help.

With seven-year-old logic, Kurt worked out a couple of things in his head. Down here on the sleeping bag-he was much more at risk of the night-time monsters. As he quivered with fear-he knew he could not stay here all night-it was _far_ too scary.

Oh goodness…oh dear…He'd have to ask Rachel if he could sleep with her. She was the closest-the creatures wouldn't have so much time to grab him.

With shaking hands, Kurt pulled back his sleeping bag, praying the beasts weren't looking, he stood up, dropping Toto on his head, and crept silently over to the bunk-bed.

"_Rachel_?"

He whispered as quietly as he could, so as not to wake Blaine, leaning toward her so his breath tickled her cheek.

"_Rachel_?"

Finally, the little diva stirred from under her very pink duvet, pushing the strands of hair escaped from her night-time plaits Kurt had done for her hours ago as they got ready for bed, out of her eyes, which she squeezed tightly-then opened to look up at Kurt. She looked shocked-then annoyed.

"_Kurt_?"

"Shhh!" he begged her.

"_Kurt_? What are you doing up? Daddy put the light out ages and _ages _ago! _I'll _get into trouble if you're up, 'cause _I'm_ the oldest!" she said, in her usual bossy manner.

"I'm scared," he stammered, twisting a lock of hair around his slender finger. "Can I sleep with you, please?"

"_No_! I need my beauty sleep," She pulled the covers over her head crossly. "Goodnight!"

Kurt looked at the "humph!"ing bundle under the bedclothes-and knew it was hopeless.

Oh goodness…as his bare feet got colder and colder, he could almost feel the claws and talons and teeth beginning to scratch at his ankles…As he stood, trembling and shivering with cold and fear, he didn't know _what_ to do. _Oh help_…

"Kurt?"

A voice from above.

Kurt looked up-to see Blaine's face looking over the wooden bars from the top bunk. His golden eyes shone slightly, even in the dark, his smile glimmering…

"Kurt?" he whispered. "Why are you still awake at…" He looked over at the glowing digital clock. "…quarter to _ten_?"

"Blaine?" Kurt looked up, eyes pleading. "I'm so scared! I might stay awake _all night-_I can't sleep!"

"_All night_?" Blaine's eyes widened. No one had ever stayed awake _all night _before-this exciting prospect distracted the two boys for a moment-before Kurt whimpered, trembling.

"I'm too scared down here, all on my own!"

Blaine smiled again, broader this time. He had such a lovely smile…it always comforted Kurt, made everything better, whether he'd cut his knee, or a big boy had been mean on the playground…And now, it worked just the same. Kurt's breathing calmed just a fraction. But enough.

"_I'm _not scared," said Blaine proudly. "_I'm_ not scared of the dark-not any more. I used to be-but now I _like_ it,"

"You _like_ it?" Kurt's mouth fell open. "But what about the monsters-?"

"_I'm _not scared of monsters," Blaine's eyes suddenly looked pitying. "Are you?"

Kurt couldn't lie to his best friend. "Uh huh! Am I-a _baby_?" he added, worried.

Blaine thought for a moment. "…No. No, of course you're not,"

"Aren't I?" Kurt's face suddenly lit up.

"No," Blaine smiled re-assuringly. "_Everyone's_ scared of something, my daddies say. Like…I'm scared of spiders,"

"I _know_ you are," Kurt grinned. "That time when Puck was waving one around that he'd crushed in tissue, and you-"

"Shh!" Blaine shushed him, indicating his sister below, who would surely tease him mercilessly.

Kurt shivered again, teeth starting to chatter. It was a chilly night, and he was only in his silky light-blue pyjamas. Not to mention the creatures he was sure were behind him…but Blaine was here. Blaine was watching him.

Blaine looked down at Kurt, considering what to do next. "Are you still scared?"

"Uh huh!" Kurt looked around fearfully.

"Well…I don't want you being scared. Why don't you sleep up here with me? I'll protect you from the monsters,"

Kurt's face lit up again, hope brewing. "_Will _you?"

"Of course I can," Blaine grinned. "If the monsters know I'm not scared of them, and you're with me, they'll leave you alone too. And if they don't-I can defeat them with my wand. _Expecto Patronum_!"

Eagerly, and immensely relieved, Kurt monkeyed up the ladder, safe from the monster on high ground, and crawled onto Blaine's top bunk, where Blaine lay beneath the bright red and gold Gryffindor duvet cover. He wasn't sure at first, lingering at the top of the ladder-

"Come under the covers, then," Blaine opened them for him, and he gratefully slid under, pleased of the warmth. Squashed up with Blaine on the single mattress-he felt a little safer.

"Oh! You're _freezing_!" Blaine exclaimed. His warm hands found Kurt's, and he squeezed them. "Like ice!"

"Sorry," Kurt mumbled meekly.

"No, it's okay," Blaine said dutifully. "Come on, cuddle up. On TV, it said that in Antarctica, penguins have to all cuddle up together in a big, big group to try and keep warm in winter,"

He wrapped his arms tightly around his cold best friend, who snuggled gratefully into him. They lay in the dark, cuddled up like puppies, while Kurt slowly warmed with the thick duvet and Blaine's body heat.

"I like cuddling you," Kurt said, after a while. "You give really good cuddles,"

"You too," Blaine grinned at him. "Well-when you're not so cold,"

"I don't think the monsters can get us up here," Kurt looked over the bars at all the scary shadows…which suddenly looked like ordinary furniture again…

"No. And even if they did-_I'd_ protect you," Blaine said chivalrously. "They can't scare _me_,"

"I feel much, _much_ safer with you, Blaine," Kurt leaned his head onto his best friend's shoulder. "I wish you were always there when I was scared…"

"Me too," Blaine found his hand again and squeezed it. "I wish we could have sleepovers _every_ night,"

"Me too," Kurt agreed. "I wish we didn't have to go to school. I wish we could just play together, all day, with no one else…"

"Not even Rachel?" Blaine whispered.

"Well…I like Rachel. But _you're_ my bestest friend,"

"She's my sister…but…" Blaine dropped his voice to the smallest whisper he could manage. "_You're_ much more fun. And _my_ bestest friend too,"

Kurt's heart glowed warm. "You're the best friend _ever_,"

"You too,"

There was a comfortable silence, as the two boys snuggled under the blanket.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Blaine asked, out of the blue.

"You _know _what I want to be. A singer, _and_ an actor. Like Judy Garland,"

"Me too. And a guitarist," Blaine looked delighted. "Hey-we should perform together!"

"Yeah! We could be on Broadway together…We could be in _The Sound Of Music_. I could be Maria…and you could be…"

Blaine thought. "Captain Von Trapp. Then I get to marry you!"

They both giggled at such a suggestion.

"Well. I'd rather marry you than any _girl _Maria…"

Kurt smiled at his friend, blushing slightly. He wasn't sure why-but was glad Blaine couldn't see it in the dark. "Shall we play _The Sound Of Music _tomorrow? We could get Rachel to play too!"

"Yeah!" Blaine said enthusiastically.

"_I_ get to be Maria!" came a bossy voice from below. "_I'm_ the oldest. Kurt can't be Maria-he's a _boy_!"

"Eww! I'm not marrying _you_, smelly," Blaine grinned. "Kurt should be Maria. You can be the _nun_,"

"No!" Rachel shouted back, annoyed. "_I'm_ Maria!"

"We'll settle it in the morning. _Shhh_!" Blaine hissed, for fear of one of their dads hearing.

Kurt sighed. "Maybe Rachel _should _be Maria…She's so pretty, and her hair's so nice…"

Blaine looked surprised. "Don't you think _you're _pretty?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "I don't know,"

"_I _think you're pretty,"

Kurt blushed again-still not knowing why. "I think you're pretty too, Blaine,"

"Really?" Blaine sounded embarrassed-but pleased. He yawned, then was thoughtful. "I don't know why people think boys shouldn't be called pretty. I think it's a nice word,"

"Me too,"

Another comfortable silence between the friends. It really was late now-the clock showed nearly ten o'clock, and both boys really were starting to get sleepy now…

"Maybe we should sleep now…or we could stay awake _all night_, like you said before!" Blaine went from tired to excited…then yawned again , like a puppy dog. "All night…"

"Yeah…" Kurt agreed, eyes starting to flutter closed. "All night…" He was lovely and warm now-but didn't tell Blaine that, as he didn't want him to let go. His arms were still wrapped tightly around him, keeping him safe from the monsters and shadows in the dark. He wished and wished with all his heart that they could stay here forever and ever, with no one to bully them, or call them weird. Snuggling into his friend, he wished hard, closing his eyes tight.

"Hey-are you asleep?"

"No," Kurt didn't open his eyes, concentrating.

"Are you making a wish?" asked Blaine, as if he could read his mind, suddenly much more interested.

"I can't tell, or it won't come true," Kurt told him, focused.

"I'll make one too," Blaine became very still. Opening one eye, Kurt saw his friend's eyes squeezed shut, as if he might explode. A solemn few minutes passed, as they wished and wished.

"What did you wish for?" Kurt asked immediately when Blaine re-opened his eyes.

"I can't tell, or it won't come true," Blaine parroted, grinning cheekily.

"Oh, come on!" Kurt pleaded. "Give me a clue! _Please_!"

Blaine smiled mysteriously, enjoying the attention. "No…"

"_Please_?"

"It involves…you!" Blaine teased him.

"Oh _no_! You _have_ to tell me now!" Kurt's eyes widened. "What did you wish for?"

"I'll never tell," Blaine grinned.

Kurt sighed exasperatedly…then yawned, like a kitten. "I'm sleepy…"

"Me too…" Blaine agreed tiredly. "But I'm not going to sleep!…I'm…not," he insisted, eyes starting to close….

And while the two best friends tried desperately not to be the first one to fall asleep…Blaine was the first to succumb to the silence and cosy bedclothes. Arms still floppily around Kurt, the little countertenor soon followed him, sleeping dreamlessly and happily, safe from the monsters with Blaine…

And the next morning, when Rachel bossily bobbed up to wake them, she found each one with a small smile on their sleeping faces.

* * *

"What did you wish for?"

"What?" Blaine looked up at his _boy_friend Kurt, caught off-guard by this random question.

"When we had that sleepover-we were about seven," Kurt explained, speaking quietly so no one around could hear. "And I slept in your bed because I was scared, and you made that wish-and you wouldn't tell me,"

"What?" Blaine asked again, looking bemused. "When was this?"

"You remember. I don't think I can _be_ any more specific than I have been,"

Blaine frowned…then, that heart-breaking smile flashed across his already elated face. "Oh yeah! Wow-_how_ do you remember that? I'd forgotten! God, you remember the weirdest things, baby…"

"Cheers," Kurt stuck his tongue out at him. "But what did you wish for?"

Blaine grinned, raising an eyebrow. "Guess,"

"What?" Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes. "I _hate _guessing! Okay," He sighed long-sufferingly "For Hogwarts to be real?"

"No," Blaine's grin remained, like the Cheshire cat.

"To be a captain of the Enterprise?"

"No. Oh, come on, Kurt, guess! It's obvious!"

"_What_?"

Blaine's grin stretched to a beam, his beautiful golden eyes starting to mist over a little. He looked back into Kurt's eyes…then took Kurt's hand. As they lay on the bed in their new flat in New York, listening to the sounds of the traffic and the distant bright lights glinting out of the open window…Blaine raised Kurt's hand to his lips, and kissed it.

"I'll really will _always_ be there whenever you're scared now," he whispered. "I'll always protect you from the monsters now…And as for the wish…"

He kissed just at the base of the soft, pale skin of Kurt's finger-where the recently-placed engagement ring shone in the half-light.

"You're looking at it,"


End file.
